


Stiles' Ex-Girlfriend's Best Friend

by sirstilesstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, College AU, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, M/M, Past Stiles/Heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirstilesstilinski/pseuds/sirstilesstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles and Heather break-up, Stiles tries to find a way to piss her off and what better way to do that than to make out with her best friend, Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Ex-Girlfriend's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again. I'm not focusing on any of my main projects right now and it's making me mad at myself. Oh well, enjoy this stupid thing. All mistakes are made by me, myself, and I.

Heather was a great girlfriend. She really was. But the fact that she ended it like a complete bitch made her a, well, complete bitch. Honestly, Stiles expected more out of her. 

After knowing each other since they'd were in diapers, he didn't think it would end like this. But, even after dating all through high school and even going to the same college to stay together, she broke up with him because she wanted the 'full college experience'. 

So when Stiles sees Heather at a party hanging all over some guy with way better hair and probably a lot more money than Stiles will ever have only two days after they break up, he kind of snaps. 

If Stiles knows Heather, and he does, her best friend, Derek, would be lurking around somewhere. 

Just as Stiles thought, he finds Derek standing against a wall in a secluded corner of the living room, hands in the pockets of his signature leather jacket and looking hot and mysterious, as usual. 

Stiles slides up next to him and leans his body against the wall. He runs his finger along the rim of his solo cup and looks up at Derek who hasn't moved an inch. 

"Hey, Derek." Stiles says, quietly, but not quiet enough to not be heard over the pounding bass of the dance music playing. He glances over at Heather who is now grinding her body into the same guy. 

Derek sighs and glances over in Stiles' direction. "What do you want, Stiles?" 

"Can't I just talk to my old buddy, Derek, without any ulterior motives?" 

With a scoff, Derek turns his body to Stiles and leans his shoulder on the wall. "No. Now, seriously, what do you want?" 

Stiles huffs out a breath and runs a hand down his face. "Okay, so I know you're, like, Heather's BFF or something and you listen to all of her problems, blah blah blah, but, I mean, we have our fair share of good memories. Like all those times you third wheeled on me and Heather's dates and all those parties in high school. I especially remember one occasion where we were paired up in seven minutes of heaven tenth grade year and you did that thing where you-" 

Derek cuts him off. "Alright, I get it. Your point is?"

"My point is that I want you to make out with me to piss Heather off. And this isn't even to make her jealous because I am really not looking to get back together with her after how she broke up with me." 

Derek looks down at the ground and shuffles his feet a little bit. "Yeah, it was pretty shitty of her to do it on your anniversary." 

Stiles reaches out a tentative hand and places it on Derek's chest. He can feel the warmth of him through the grey Henley he has on and wonders what it would feel like pressed up against his body. Stiles bites his lip when he feels the muscles tense under his fingers and looks Derek in the eye as he begins to run his fingers toward his groin. 

"Come on, Derek." Stiles darts out his tongue and slicks his lips, watching Derek's eyes track the movement as he does so. "I know you've thought about this for the past four years but you've kept your distance because you care about Heather too much to steal her boyfriend. But I'm on the market again and all you have to do is take."

He punctuates his argument with a brush of his lips against Derek's. Derek sucks in a sharp breath and tugs Stiles into his body by the belt loops on his pants. 

"That's right, Der. It's all yours. I'm all yours." 

Derek pounces on Stiles like he's starving. He devours Stiles' mouth one sensual lick at a time. Taking, taking, until Stiles just surrenders to him completely, letting Derek dominate him in any way that he wants. 

After a while, Derek breaks their kiss, leaving one last lingering kiss on Stiles lips before going straight for his neck and Stiles couldn't care less about if he left any hickeys or not. He hoped there would be. 

"Derek," Stiles moaned as Derek sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear that Heather could never seem to find. 

"Stiles!" But that wasn't Derek. It was Heather. 

"Stiles, what the fuck are you doing to Derek!?" Heather screams.

Shocked at the interruption, Stiles pushes Derek back and Derek looks at Stiles, then over to Heather, and then down to his shoes, obviously feeling guilty.

The guy Heather was dancing with earlier now has a hand on her waist and is glowering at Stiles and Derek, most likely because they ended up cockblocking him. 

It took more than a second for Stiles to come out of his head and realize what Heather had said. "Woah, woah, woah, wait. Why are you asking what I was doing to him when he was obviously the one attacking my neck like some kind of vampire." Then he turns to Derek and adds. "Not that I didn't like it, because I loved it. It was great and we should do this all again sometime, maybe somewhere more private." 

Derek just raised his eyebrows and then lowered his gaze to Stiles' neck. Stiles preened at the attention and leaned in a bit closer. Derek did, as well, until their lips barely grazed before Heather obnoxiously cleared her throat. 

"Now," Heather started. "If you two are finished being fucking idiots, I believe an explanation is in order." 

Stiles threw a glare her way. "Why the fuck should we have to explain ourselves to you? Last time I checked, you aren't my mom?" 

"Yeah, well, last time I checked, you weren't gay!" Heather bit back. 

Derek looked between his best friend and Stiles, nodding. "She makes a valid argument." 

Crossing his arms, Stiles mumbled, "First of all, there's this thing called being bisexual. And second of all, why would I tell my girlfriend that I think of guys in ways other than platonic when the reason I figured out I liked guys was because of her best friend." 

He looks back at Derek who is looking at him and gives him a small smile. Derek doesn't return it. 

"So, what? You figured out you were bisexual when you started sucking face with him just now?" Heather asked, more than a little suspicious. 

Derek looks down at the ground, guiltily and mumbles, just barely audible over the music, "There's kind of some stuff that you don't know about. Things we never told you." 

Heather lets out an exhausted sigh. "You know what? Whatever. I could fucking care less who you're having sex with, Stiles. It's not my problem anymore. As for you, Derek, call me when you get your head out of your ass. I'm gonna go have sex with this really hot guy who I'm sure has a bigger dick than the both of you and I'm gonna love it, so fuck all you!" 

The guy she's with follows her out of the room and Derek and Stiles both look at each other. Then, they burst out laughing. 

"Dude, she was so fucking pissed! That was fantastic!" Stiles continues chuckling to himself as he watches Derek's face morph from a smile into a grimace. 

Stiles grabs Derek's face between his hands and squishes his cheeks. "No, no, I want Happy Derek back. Happy Derek is so much more fun than Grumpy Derek. Tell me what's wrong." 

Before speaking, Derek swats Stiles' hands away from his face and sighs. "If you were just using me, let me know, because I'm not going through this whole cat and mouse game with you again." 

"Derek, I want you. I want this. That is, if you'll have me." Stiles touches Derek's hip and Stiles knows that when his hands connects with the fabric of Derek's jeans that it is progress. "I'm sorry I sucked in high school. I was an idiot. I was only thinking about my future but then I realized that my future could be just as great with you, even if it's unorthodox. I want to try this." 

Finally, a small smile appears on the stubbly face in front of Stiles. "Me too, Stiles." 

"Awesome!" Stiles claps his hands together and grabs Derek's hand in his. "I am officially the boyfriend of Derek Hale." 

Derek laughed and said, "Woah, who said anything about labels." 

After punching Derek in the arm, Stiles replies, "Shut up, you know you want labels. Oh, let's go get some celebratory pancakes!" 

"Now that's the best idea you've had all night." Derek says as he wraps his arm around Stiles' shoulder and pulls him into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this about what went on in high school between Derek and Stiles but this can be read alone. Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Come fan girl about Dylan O'Brien's fingers and Tyler Hoechlin's abs with me at www.tumblr.com/sirstilesstilinski/


End file.
